


Mamma Mia!

by Sophiapath



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Music, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiapath/pseuds/Sophiapath
Summary: A couple of chapters of the shenanigans that ensue when you combine the ghoulbois with alcohol, Mamma Mia and breakups.Aka. mutual pining with eventual smut and happy ending.It has been almost three years now. Ryan thought. Around two days ago he listened to that ominous soundtrack on a whim. YouTube seemed especially keen on recommending it, the sly motherfucker, so Ryan decided to give in. He hadn’t listened to it in a long time. He thought it would be fine. He hoped it might be a perfect distraction from all that was happening nowadays. Boy, was he wrong!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Mamma Mia!

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, this is my first contribution to the fanfic community. :)

It has been almost three years now. Ryan thought. Around two days ago he listened to that ominous soundtrack on a whim. YouTube seemed especially keen on recommending it, the sly motherfucker, so Ryan decided to give in. He hadn’t listened to it in a long time. He thought it would be fine. He hoped it might be a perfect distraction from all that was happening nowadays. Boy, was he wrong! He couldn’t even get to his, or should he say their favourite song, the sixth track, at first. It slapped too hard now. Not in the fun, slang kind of way, where you wave your hands around, put on an accent and proclaim: ‘ _Yas Queen! Slay!_ ’ No, not at all. It slapped in the sinking stomach, nervous chuckle, and deep sigh kind of way. The thing is, it brought back memories that were too painful, repressed and exciting to recall.

When Ryan was still single, he third-wheeled Shane and Sara way too often. One could even say he stuck to them like glue. Not that the couple ever said anything that could indicate they wanted him away from them. On the contrary, they invited him to every single hike, movie night, even sometimes suspiciously romantic dinners. Despite this generosity, out of sympathy for Ryan’s heartbreak, there were some times, where he felt like he wanted to become one with the furniture. Especially when Sara and Shane looked at each other fondly or the big guy’s eyes lingered on his girlfriend a little too long. The worst, however, was the bitter taste in Ryan’s mouth, when the couple kissed. It wasn’t like he hated seeing PDA or was disgusted, like when your parents kiss in front of you. No. This feeling reminded Ryan too much of watching his high school crush lock lips with her boyfriend.

At first, he thought he is lonely. He is touch-starved. After all, he had been in a long-term relationship for so long. Touching someone, kissing them, waking up next to them. It was like breathing to him. He was pretty sure he was over Helen, thanks to Shane and Mamma Mia, ironic huh, but somehow a part of him might still miss the feeling of belonging to someone, he reckoned. He even thought, he may have become a sort of love Grinch and he is way too bitter for his own good to appreciate a happy couple and be glad they are doing fine. Then he third-wheeled his little brother and his girlfriend. They were far more touchy-feely than Sara and Shane ever were, but weirdly, Ryan was fine. Completely unaffected. Bored. Unamused. Indifferent. The bitter taste was nowhere to be found. The awkward feeling of wanting to morph into wall paint was entirely gone. At some point, he even felt proud of Jake.

Until he realized. The bitter taste is an unmistakable mark of jealousy. Why? Sara was pretty, smart, talented, but Ryan has never thought of asking her out. Ever. Not even before Shane and her got together. Yeah, he had Helen back then, but it wasn’t like he was blind. He could have thought. ‘ _Yeah. I would go out with her if I wasn’t in a relationship’_. He could have said to himself, ‘ _I would love to be her boyfriend’_. He never did. Not even once. It dawned on him slowly, almost painfully. He wasn’t jealous of Shane. He was jealous of Sara. He never thought he would like to hug and kiss Sara, there were moments, his eyes lingered on Shane’s moisturised lips and he for a second felt like he wanted to kiss him more than anything in the world. He got to confront these thoughts way sooner than he wanted to.

It happened at Shane’s apartment when Sara was in her hometown at her parents’ place and Shane decided to stay in LA. Ryan was over, visiting, still heartbroken. They were listening to the soundtrack of Mamma Mia, eating popcorn. A vintage movie was playing in the background, just for the sake of visual satisfaction, almost on mute. Though Ryan’s subconscious could probably argue that Shane’s warm brown eyes and strange, off-putting handsomeness are more than enough to satisfy him visually. This, however, was not the night to confront those repressed thoughts. Initially. Ryan’s eyes were still red from days of crying, he hasn’t eaten anything other than a burger and a shit ton of kernels. Along with the several tequila shots and beers, he chugged down at the speed of light. Apparently, Helen suddenly changed the Spotify password which made him more aware that this chapter was officially over. Weirdly, he didn’t really miss Helen, of course, it was very lonely at first. He missed the comfortable feeling of being in an established, well-adjusted relationship. Their time together was long, reliable and safe most of all. Ryan spent almost seven years with her, within that time he got to know Shane.

Somehow, the closer and closer Shane and him got, the more static the air around them became, the more the stares intensified between them, the more Ryan clung to Helen like his life depended on it. Like his own existence would be questioned without her. He loved her… but the feeling he experienced when Shane was around was magnetic and undeniable. He didn’t know how to explain it, he didn’t want to explain it. Now that Helen was no longer next to him, he was almost forced to do just that.

“Slow down a little, buddy.” Shane smiled, gently taking a shot out of Ryan’s hands. “You have plenty of time to devour all the alcohol Sara and I hoarded since we moved in. You don’t have to go to town that hard.”

“Ally-right, s-sorry I-I jussst” Ryan tried hard to formulate the words correctly, but his lips didn’t move the way they should. He was too dizzy so he latched his eyes onto the only stable thing in that place, Shane. Ryan chuckled. Of course, the only stable thing in his life is Shane. He stuttered and tried again. “I just don’t know if I’m going to recover from this.” As he said that he looked into Shane’s eyes thinking how lucky he was to be there with him, that he has someone like him… and how sad it is that Shane can never belong exclusively to Ryan. Wait… What?

“You’ll get through it. It won’t take long, even if you feel like it will never end. I promise.” Shane put his right hand on Ryan’s left shoulder and started slowly petting it. It was comforting, yet somehow triggered a bittersweet feeling in Ryan. Dancing Queen started playing. Shane’s eyes suddenly lit up, like a child’s on Christmas morning. “I have an idea that will wash away your frown, little guy.” Shane stood up, adjusted the volume, practically blasting the song, figuring that he will deal with neighbours the next day. Ryan’s happiness was more important to him. He started moving to the beat. Looked super funny with his weirdly long limbs.

“Oh my God… that is the best thing I have ever seen.” Ryan burst into loud laughter. To him, eighty-per cent leg Madej jumping around to Dancing Queen was the funniest sight one can lay their eyes upon.

“Yeah? You like that Bergara? How about this?” He started doing waves by himself, giving it his all until Ryan’s tears turned to tears of joy. He almost broke the vase Sara made on that one impromptu pottery class she took. Shane was pretty drunk too and it wasn’t like anyone other than the Bergmeister himself could see his moves.

“Oh shit, it can get better” Ryan was almost rolling around on the couch laughing his ass off. Shane did that insufferable move when you throw an imaginary cowboy rope around someone and pull them towards you, so of course, Ryan had to stand up and dance too. His first attempt wasn’t successful so Shane threw it again.

“Come on Ryan… you can do it!” he was smiling like an idiot, and who could say no to a face like his? Ryan stumbled and just when he started to feel the beat, the music slowly faded and then came a couple seconds of silence. The boys just standing there dumbfounded.

Our Last Summer. It was almost comically romantic, too movie-like. Such an emotional melody blasting through the speakers, while they stand about one feet in front of each other, waiting for something to happen. It was a game of chicken now, and Shane has committed to it. They laughed.

“May I have this dance Mr. Bergara?” Shane asked forcing a semi-serious facial expression on himself and extending his hands towards Ryan.

“Of course.” Ryan’s smile has never been any bigger. He bowed like he was in the eighteenth century. They both chuckled. Shane was the first to move closer. He wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist mouthing the lyrics. They started slow dancing, despite the alcohol, shy, vary and conscious at first, then braver and bigger. It became more and more theatrical with each chorus. They were turning and playing along. By the end, Ryan was practically shouting. “Are you the hero of my dreams?” Shane was equally as invested, with the help of less alcohol might I add. He was singing just as loudly. “Our last summer walking hand in hand” As the song slowed down they gradually moved in closer. They ended up inches from each other.

Ryan looked into Shane’s eyes. They were sparkling like they had just stole all the stars from the universe. With the softest expression he had ever seen. Ryan felt like he will melt immediately. The best thing of all. He was looking at him this way, only at him, not Sara, not anybody else, but him. Blinding. He thought. His gaze slowly migrated across the big guy’s face, absorbing the familiar features in this whole new light, his eyes got caught on Shane’s lips. Panting, slightly open, pink from the dancing and all of the alcohol they have been abusing their body with. Never in a million years did Ryan feel like he wanted to kiss someone so badly. It may be the tequila shots or the music pounding in his head that banished all of the lingering thoughts that were worried about their friendship, their work, Sara.

Ryan moved in first, standing on his tippy toes, planting a shy, barely could be called kiss on Shane’s lips. Unsure, shaking and clinging on the big guy’s shirt. When Shane’s brain finally responded the switch had been flipped. He kissed back. Ryan exhaled. It deepened. It was all new, but somehow had the same push and pull dynamic all of their banter seem to have. It was so foreign and familiar at the same time. Addicting, like heroin. Gradually it became more and more passionate and wanton. Shane’s hands were pulling Ryan towards him, stroking the little guy’s waist, Ryan’s fingers were buried in the big guy’s hair. Shane pushed Ryan against the wall, it was wild and animalistic, pressing all of their bits together. Ryan moaned into the kiss. They were so used to the other being off-limits, they revelled in the thought that they can do this. They can touch, they can be just as close as they have perhaps always craved to be. They didn’t want to, but they had to separate to get some air. Ryan laughed.

“What is so funny Bergmeister?” Shane whispered into Ryan’s ear as he slowly started undoing the buttons on the little guy’s shirt, undoubtingly smiling too, judging from his voice.

“Nothing.” Ryan moaned as Shane bit his skin slightly. “Of course Lay All Your Love On Me just seems like the type of song we would hook up to.” The music was still blasting, the sixth track was playing. It happened to be that one. Shane looked up, eyes full of lust. He was oozing the type of reassurance Ryan was dying for the longest time.

“Yeah. It does. So… bedroom?” Shane asked caressing Ryan’s face gently.

“Couch is closer.” Ryan said, biting into his lower lip. Pulling the big guy with him.

“Fair play. Don’t go wasting your emotion then Bergara, huh?” he was on top of Ryan smiling suggestively, taking his shirt off. This sight is something worth days of crying. This sight is something he could get used to. Ryan thought.

“That’s insufferable" he frowned. "I’m not committing to that type of roleplay.” Ryan smiled like an idiot.

“Come on, you know you love it.” Shane teased with the softest voice imaginable, kissing Ryan.

“I do.” said Ryan softly. “Lay all your love on me then. You big dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on how you liked it and whether you want the next chapter. I was really anxious about posting it.


End file.
